Christmas Chaos
'Christmas Chaos '''is a Limited-Time area in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, ''it was released for the first time on December 6th 2017. The world is set to close on December 26th 2017 at the moment. The area is Christmas themed and will be avalible at the said 20 days. It has five new plants and Fourteen new zombies and twenty-five levels right from the start. Unlike the other worlds, this one dosn't have a canon Difficulty, but pepole usually class it as a four. Origins Acording to the world description, this takes place during 1974, making it take place a couple of years before Neon Mixtape Tour. It takes place at the North Pole, where pepole usually think Santa lives, making this world, Ancient Egypt and Wild West the only worlds that has a set country of placement (in this case Greenland/Denmark) Game Description ''Seems like it is Christmas Season, play in this Limited Time world to protect Santas Workshop from Dr. Zomboss and his shenanigans when Santa tries to make the gift for the 1974 kiddos. Order of Events Audio Levels Difficulty Unlike most worlds, this world dose not have a set difficulty in the world menu. It contains twelve somewhat-hard days. Along whit that, after day 14, the time switches to Nightime, making sun unable to fall from the sky and thus making the world harder. * Easiest Day - Christmas Chaos - Day 2 * Hardest Day - Christmas Chaos - Night 23 Ambush Attacks This world uses '''Suprise Boxes, '''a mechanic that works simmular to Lost Pilots and Bug Bot Imps, they will spawn at random on the lawn (never on plants or past the fourth row to the left however) and they will contain a random zombie (never Gargantuars or Sleigh Rider Zombies or Delivery Elfs). They will be announced whit a splash text saying "SUPRISE DELIVERY!". This world also has Delivery Elfs. They work exactly like Lost Pilots and Bug Bot imps, they will fall from the sky on random tiles on the lawn, eat whatever is below them and then proceed on foot after hanging there for 6 seconds. They will be announced whit a splash text saying "DELIVERY TIME!!" Another suprise attack here is the use of a Sleigh, it will come crashing into the screen whitout warning, destroying any plant in its wake. They will be taking up three rows and carries a fixed assortment of zombies. They carry three basic zombies, two coneheads and one Cheif Ice Zombie Levels Christmas Bot-o-Tron Christmas Bot-o-Tron is another one of zomboss' wicked creations, this one is a big sleigh that is lead by two gargantuars. The gargantuars cannot move longer then the sixth lane becouse of the seals attaching them to the zombot. Zomboss himself can only be shot at if the Gargantuars are dead or whit a Missile Toe/Holly Barrier aimed at the sleigh. The Gargantuar will respawn over time, and zombies dosn't get summoned by Zomboss himself, but they spawn at the far right of the screen like usually and the suprise boxes. Trivia * This world, Ancient Egypt and Wild West are the only worlds to have a specified country to them (Greenland, Egypt, USA). ** Modern Day and Neon Mixtape Tour might also be in USA, but it hasn't been confirmed. * This has yet to be the only Limited Time world released. * If the player has already obtained certain Premium Plants that are unlockable in this world, they will be notified when opening the world for the first time. * The Zomboss Battle is the only battle where Zombies spawn like in normal levels (Exept for the Gargantuars attached to the sleigh). ** This also makes it the only world to use Ambush Attacks during the Zombot Battle * This world is the only one where the Regular Zombies are female exlusively. ** This world also has the most female zombies in the game * The Sleigh Ambush Attack where originaly going to carry an exlusive type of zombie that is called "Sleigh Rider Zombie" Category:Location Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Christmas Chaos Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Christmas Competition Category:Or something Category:Idk